cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Damage Gauge
The Damage Gauge is a commentating team consisiting of Homerjay and WALLEH. The name is derived from the finisher used by KPW's Max "The Axe" Damage. Leagues Commentated The Damage Gauge started by commentating a relative unknown fed known as AAWL done by Mr.MITB. After this they were hired to to New Age Wrestling South for NAW South Episode 8. They also have done Jeri-MAX and CAW Clusterfuck. Due to Walleh's busy schedule however that would be the last event they would commentate for a while. They used to be regulars on WEDF shows with Walleh usually doing the play by play and Homer being the colour commentator. Jeri-Max Episode 4- Vortex was the first event where all three members of the Damage Gauge commentated an event together. Most Successful Commentators The reason these two are very successful is due to natural skills of not watching videos beforehand and the clever use of inside jokes. Also they were the first big duo of commentators on Something Cawful which would jump at the chance to commentate anything thus they were in high demand. After the inside jokes point was pointed out however Damage Gauge changed up their commentating style so as to bring jokes out through the commentary. Remember Random =/= Funny. This was most evident during their very proffessional commentary on WEDF Smackdown Episode 149. Most importantly however is the natural chemistry these two have that allows them to feed off each other making shows more exciting to watch.. CAW Form The Damage Gauge is also the Tag Team name for Suspect and Matt Eichorn. This was particularly noticable at the end of CAW Clusterfuck when Matt Eichorn would throw a bag at El Jefe distracting him for long enough for Suspect to dropkick him over and win the Battle Royal. On the final edition of Jeri-MAX WebMatch, Eichorn teamed up with Danny Jackpot and defeated El Jefe and Jeri-MAX Color Commentator Blee Blee Blee in a Tag Team Match. In WEDF On RAW Episode 56, Suspect would regain the Hardcore Title to CM Punk only to lose it to his Damage Gauge partner Matt Eichorn.Although this looked like a backstabbing it was all a clever plan to hand the title over since Suspect was going for the Intercontinental Title and did not want any further distrations. DCO (WEDF) On the debut show of DCO, the Damage Gauge defeated YGA and thus became the DCO Tag Team Champions. At this point both Suspect and Matt Eichorn were Double Champions. On DCO Episode 2 The Next Big Thing (Lesnar and Lashley) would defeat them for the Tag team championships changing them to the WEDF World Tag Team Championships. On Episode 3 of DCO Suspect successfully retained his World Title against Gregory Black and Matt Eichorn regained his WEDF Hardcore Championship. At WEDF Flame 7-6-2010 they were defeated by the New Breed (Elijah Burke and Zach Ryder) and were unable to get back into the Tag Team Title hunt. On WEDF United Episode 63, Matt Eichorn would lose the Hardcore Title to Val Venis. Suspect and Eichorn would address the fans on DCO Episode 4 and Suspect would be assaulted by CJ Wizard. A Match was setup between Wizard and Eichorn with the condition that if he won he would face Suspect for the DCO World Championship on Episode 5. Eichorn had the match in control but Suspect's interference caused CJ Wizard to win by DQ. On Episode 6 Suspect lost the DCO World Championship to CJ Wizard when Matt Eichorn betrayed him and hit him with the steel chair when the ref was distracted. Damage Gauge is currently broken up in WEDF as Suspect is back on Raw as a serious face while Eichorn is still on DCO being a heel. New-NAW (2015 - Current) Damage Gauge would reunite in 2015 after a few years of being an inactive tag team at New-NAW The Final Chapter when The Suspect had defeated Drew McIntyre in a singles match. As Suspect was celebrating in the ring, Drew's allies Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal from 3MB would attack him. Matt Eichorn would return to the company after being absent for several months to save his former partner from his attackers. On the following episode of Mayhem, they would explain that they reunited due to their equal distaste for how the company is being ran by The Bloodline. But first they planned to shoot to the top of the tag division, and they announced their plans to become New-NAW Tag Team Champions. Shortly after, Eichorn and Suspect would go on to win a tournament which included several other tag teams at a side CPV called King of the Teams. Having won the tournament, they earned the right to challenge the current tag team champions at the time, Breaking Bad at Anarchy II: The New Beginning. At said event, they would defeat Breaking Bad to become New-NAW Tag Team Champions. Aftermath Matt Eichorn went onto form the megastable Platinum Age, which he was later thrown out of. Suspect on the other hand continued in a singles career. Damage Gauge and The Danny Jackpot Royal Reckoning Win is often used as reasons not to push original CAW's or teams within WEDF so as to not receive fan backlash. Suspect continues to be a dominant force in Vivianverse Leagues. Matt Eichorn has abandoned the idea of tag team wrestling altogether and looks to be a greater singles star, so far he has shown he can handle the spotlight by himself with high profile fueds in IWT, Jeri-MAX, WCW and WEDF. Eichorn and Suspect however are still great friends and this is often mentioned on commentary. Months after disbanding, Danny Jackpot would be accepted as a member of the Damage Gauge. ]] TCW* War Games Torneo Serpiente For the very first time in over a year, The Damage Gauge reformed as a whole to compete in the TCW* 32: War Games Torneo Serpiente Tournament. They would win the First Round match against One Dumb-Ax Nation. they would make it to the finals of the tournament before eventually coming up short. New-NAW On New-NAW Velocity 22, All hell broke lose at the end of show. Danny Jackpot just got a victory over fellow friend The Suspect. Matt Eichorn then jumped down to the ring, For the first time since the TCW* Tournament, All three Damage Gauge Members are in the ring. The Damage Gauge proceeds to finish out the rest of the show dancing to "Hey Now" by Hilary Duff in this historic New-NAW moment. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *Million $ Combination (Spear and Clotheline Combination) *Dropkick into a Reverse STO Entrance Music *Funkytown by Lipps Inc. *I'll Be Your Hero by Lex Express *"Call me Walleh" by Walleh Championships and Accomplishments *New-NAW **New-NAW Tag Team Championship (x1) **New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (x1, Current) *DCO (WEDF) **DCO World Heavyweight Championship (x1) - Suspect **DCO Tag Team Championship (x1) *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x3) - Matt Eichorn(2) and Suspect(1) *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW World Championship (x4) - Matt Eichorn(3) and Suspect (1) *Outer Limit Wrestling **OLW Hardcore Championship (x6) - Matt Eichorn (3) and Suspect (3) *World CAW Wrestling **WCW Tag Team Championship (x1) *It's Walleh Time **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (x1) - Held together under Freebird Rules Common References *Bangs - Take You to the Movies *canirapeyouanally *Max The Axe Damage *Mark Freemantle *Mz Skittles *To Catch A Predator Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:Tag Team Category:NAW Category:WEDF Category:New-NAW Category:FNW